overwatchfandomcom-20200222-history
Hanzo/Quotes
Spawning First Spawn *''"With every death, comes honor. With honor, redemption."'' Mid-Game Swap *''"Hanzo at your service."'' *''"Hanzo presents."'' Respawning *''"Again!"'' *''"Start over at the beginning."'' *''"A minor setback."'' *''"I will not be defeated so easily."'' *''"I must reclaim my honor."'' *''"Nothing ventured, nothing gained."'' *''"I must redeem myself."'' *''"I am not deterred!"'' *''"Never surrender."'' Being Resurrected *''"This time, I will not falter."'' Using Abilities Scatter Arrow *''"My arrow finds its mark."'' *''"Simple geometry!"'' *''"There is nowhere to hide."'' *''"Strike at the heart!"'' *"The art of deception." *''"Scatter!"'' *''"The noose tightens!"'' Sonic Arrow *''"See that which is unseen."'' *''"See through the dragon's eyes."'' *''"Marked!"'' *''"Marked by the dragon."'' *''"The wolf marks its prey."(If using Lone Wolf or Okami skin) *"See through the'' wolf's eyes" ''(If using Lone Wolf or Okami skin) Dragonstrike *"龍が我が敵を喰らう!"'' (enemy - pronounced "ryū ga waga teki o kurau" - "The Dragon consumes our enemies!") *''"Let the dragon consume you!"'' (ally) *''"狼よ、我が敵を食らえ!"'' (enemy, using Lone Wolf or Okami skin - pronounced "ōkami yo waga teki o kurae" - "Wolf, devour our enemies!") *''"The wolf hunts for its prey!"'' (ally, using Lone Wolf or Okami skin) ;Afterwards *''"The dragon consumes."'' *''"You have been judged."'' *''"The dragon is sated."'' *"The wolf feasts." (If using Lone Wolf or Okami skin) *""Again and again."" *''"Target practice."'' *''"My aim is true."'' *''"Hardly a challenge."'' *''"Is that the best you can do?"'' *"So much death." *''"So predictable."'' *''*chuckles*'' "Perfect." *''"Unworthy."'' *"Weakling." *"You are nothing!" *"They fall before me, one after another." Killing Genji *''"Just as when we were boys."'' *''"You were never my equal!"'' *''"I choose you, spirit dragon!"'' *''"Step into the '' Ultimate Status ;<90% *''"My ultimate is charging."'' ;>90% *''"My ultimate is almost ready."'' ;100% *''"My ultimate is ready!"'' *''"I am ready to unleash the dragon!"'' *"My dragonstrike is ready!" *""I am ready to unleash the wolf!""(If using Lone Wolf or Okami skin) Thanks *''"Thank you."'' *''"You have my thanks."'' Hello *''"Greetings."'' *''"Hello."'' *''"I greet you."'' Need Healing *''"I need healing."'' *''"Need healing!"'' *(When looking at Torbjörn) "I need armor." *(When looking at Zarya) ""I Need A Shield."" Acknowledge *''"Understood."'' *''"Very well."'' *''"I understand."'' Group Up *''"Group up with me!"'' *''"Group up!"'' *''"Group up here!"'' *''"Join me!"'' Objective-based Quotes Escort/Hybrid * "I am moving the payload." * "I have taken the payload." * "Get the payload moving." * "The payload is moving, join me." * "We must move the payload." * "Stop the payload." Ingame triggers On fire * "I am on fire!" Watching an Ally get a kill * "You have some skill there" Pre-Game Lines *''"It is time to act!"'' *"I grow tired of waiting." *''"Try to keep up."'' *"The dragon awakens." *''"If you sit by the river long enough, the bodies of your enemies will float by."'' *"My brother is dead. I killed him with my own hands." *"The wolf stirs from his den." (If using Lone Wolf or Okami skin) On Dorado * "My enemies fall like...heh heh heh...destroyed piñatas!" On Hanamura *''"All of this was to be mine."'' *''"I will take back what is mine."'' *''"The master of the Shimada Clan has returned."'' *''"This is the home of the Shimada Clan. My home."'' *''"This was once my home. No longer."'' *"My enemies fall like...heh, cherry blossoms." *''"No time for games.'' On Horizon Lunar Colony *''"The concerns of my life seem so distant from up here.."'' (when using the telescope) On Numbani *''"My wanderings brought me to this place. It was not to my liking."'' Pre-Game Conversations With Genji With Junkrat With McCree With Widowmaker With Zenyatta Unorganized Quotes 5 4 3 2 1 A warriors reward. A worthy strike. A fine kill. An inspired performance. Defend with me. Enemy teleporter destroyed. Enemy turrets destroyed. Do not let them take another step. Fall like rain. Flow like the river. Hold them, do not let them win. I am healed. I am in your debt. I am restored. I bare my burdens as best I can. I will guard your back. I am not so easy a target. I will not be defeated so easily. Ignore all distractions. Keep pushing forward. Japanese 1 Japanese 2 My brother is dead, I killed him with my own hands. No time for games. On my way. Our enemies gather. Our priority target. Strive for perfection. Stop them now. Clear the point. Such beauty is wasted upon the soul of a killer. Take cover. Take out the target. The dragon awakens. The dragon hungers. The dragon stirs within me. The skies are clear. The teleporter is here. The enemy is here. The enemy has a shield generator. The task falls to me. They have returned from death. They posses a teleporter. Think you can do better than me? They are taking the objective. Stop them! They fall before me, one after another. This way is clear. Time grows short, do not let it go to waste. Turret destroyed. Time is running out. Attack! To the victor goes the spoils. We cannot stop now, move the payload. We need a tank. Well struck. We cannot lose. Attack. You have done well. You will soar no longer. You have some skill then. Category:Quotes